An Unbreakable Vow
by TheTrooper
Summary: A young Inperial guard is attacked and captured by Dunmers.  If he ever escapes, he vows to return and kill them all.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first story in a long time so please be patient and tell me what I've done wrong or what I've done right. And, I do not own any characters in the game Oblivion, except the ones I made up, and I did not make Oblivion.**

**Enjoy!**

It was growing dark, and Desus decided that he'd stay out for a few more minutes, in case his shift was not over yet. Desus was a large Imperial man, around 22 years old. He was very strong, and his bravery never quit. Desus was one of the many Imperial guards on the Cyrodil – Morrowind border. After Deadric attacks were put to an end, as well as any known resistance to the Mythic Dawn, and the Imperial guards were at their weak point (For so many were lost in the attacks), no one ever expected invading Dunmers from Morrowind.

It was true. Just about two months ago, Cheydinhall was raided by insane Dunmers, who were believed to be from Morrowind. Half the city was seized, and the Countess was held hostage. Legions from the Imperial City eventually came to Cheydinhall, but to see a devastating sight. Bodies were sprawled all over the city, the chapel was burned and destroyed, and the castle was halfway in the river. The guards searched the castle and killed the remaining Dunmers. It was too late, though, for the Countess was found dead in the river. Ever since that, every traveler from Morrowind to Cyrodil had to be examined carefully, and people could only come through in groups no larger than three or four.

Desus decided it was late enough, and his shift was over. He walked to the guard tower (for there was now a wall on the border) and notified the guard after his shift. The other guard was a short, stubby young Imperial man, but he could sure put up a fight. Desus had seen him once tear up a pack of mountain lions that had invaded the outpost. He had killed all the lions until the rest of the guards could come to his aid.

Desus entered the barracks and found his bedroll. The barracks was the worst place to sleep in the whole world. The beds were disgusting, and the room smelled a foul odor of must. Desus was used to it, so he fell into a deep sleep. He awoke at 3:00 to hear an ear-piercing scream. Desus grabbed his sword and shield and ran outside, along with many other fellow guards, also woken by the scream. As the huddle of men ran outside, a loud sound of bows being released and more ear piercing screams filled Desus. He grabbed his sword even tighter, braced himself, and ran outside. There was nobody. He didn't see anyone. The guards that remained to be alive were just as confused as he was.

Then, as if from out of nowhere, a huge army of Dunmer warriors and spellswords climbed over the walls, and pounced on the confused Imperials. Screaming and blood filled the air as a large Dunmer with dreadlocks landed on Desus. He tried to fight the Dunmer off, but he was too strong. Fear filled him as he saw the elf raise his blade high in the air, ready to strike. As though from out of nowhere, Desus launched the elf off him and sent him flying through the door of the barracks. Desus had no clue where the strength had come from, but he did not worry about that. He ran into the barracks and finished the deranged elf. As he ran back outside he saw complete hell. The guards were completely overpowered. Desus ran towards a Dunmer about ready to strike and kill a fellow guard. He quickly struck the Dunmer in the arm, instantly cutting it off. The elf ran around in pain, as another guard but him out of his misery with a fireball spell. The fight lasted another 10 minutes until there were only four guards remaining (not including Desus), all with life threatening wounds.

Just when Desus thought the fight was over and that they had barely won, a horrible sound filled the morning air. Bowstrings were being pulled back, and arrows were released. All Desus could see was a few more Dunmers on the wall firing arrows before two punctured his skin in his left arm, and one in his head. The archers ran from the roofs and checked to see if any of their fellow fighters were alive. None. They moved on to check the guards. Desus was the only one with a pulse. They took the arrows out and healed him with spells, and dragged him away to Morrowind.

Desus awoke two days later, surprised he was a live. It had only taken a little while to realize where he was. He was tied down to a tree at a Dunmer camp in Morrowind. He didn't know where in Morrowind he was, but wherever it was, it was more disgusting than the sewers. The air was barely breathable, and the water looked black and full of dirt. The mushrooms stuck high in the air, giving the air a rather foul odor. He looked around and saw tons of Dunmer men talking and drinking. One of the elves came to Desus with a tiny slice of bread.

"Eat it," he said. "You'll need it."

Desus nibbled at the bread, not really feeling hungry, even after being knocked out for the past few days. He was lost in a confusion of what was going on and what he was going to do about it. He thought hard to think of a way he could escape. He was sitting, tied to a tree, and in his underwear. There was nothing he could do for now. He noticed also that he must have been the only survivor from the attack, as he was the only prisoner he could see.

The day rolled on, and it seemed like the Dunmers didn't even noticed Desus. The bark of the tree was scratching his back, and he could feel all sorts of spiders and bugs crawling on him. He tried to get them off by shaking around, but that only made them mad and they bit him. A Dunmer came with another piece of bread.

"Take it. This is your dinner." Before Desus could say anything, the Dunmer walked away.

Days crawled by, and it was the same routine every day. Two pieces of bread, two chances to get off the tree and urinate, under heavy surveillance, and a few hours to sleep before woken up. Desus was growing impatient, and if he ever got out of this situation, he had sworn to return and kill them all.

**Did you like it? Don't forget to review. And stick around for the next chapter: The Promise**


	2. The Promise

It had been two weeks and Desus was beginning to go insane. He was so impatient to break free, he fell sleep every night trying to force the rope and snap it off the tree. Desus's heart leaped when he saw a Dunmer coming at the middle of the night (not a normal time). The Dark Elf approached Desus with a sly look on his face.

"Come with me," he said. Desus supposed the elf was leader of the group. Desus followed the elf willingly, not even thinking of making a run for it, as there were tons of evil looking elves watching him.

The Dunmer brought Desus into a gigantic green tent. Inside it was pure treat for him, as he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in months. There were ornamental balls decorating the side of the tent, four candles on brass tables, the top of the tent was held up with a magnificent iron post, with Dunmer carvings that Desus could hardly make out, in the back there was a magnificent looking bed, elevated in the air by an illusion enchantment, and in the middle, sitting on a large, beautifully carved table, was a magnificent crystal ball.

"Look into the ball," the Dunmer told Desus. "What do you see?" Desus looked into the ball. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop from shouting and irritating the group of elves. To his horror, he saw a horde of elves ransacking his house and killing his family. His wife, his son, his daughter, and his mother were being held to the ground and stabbed mercilessly and burned in his own house. "Now you will die," the Dunmer said as he pulled out a dagger. "Nobody's stopping me!" Desus wanted to kill the Dunmer, but instead looked straight into his eyes and said:

"I will never let you do such a thing," Desus said in disbelief. "You will die in painful flames and I SWEAR, I swear… I will be back with more men. And you will die!" The Dunmer raised the dagger high. "You will die!!" Desus shouted, still looking into his eyes as the dagger started its seemingly long descent into his chest. "You will DIEEAAGGGHHH!!!" Desus saw the blade fall into his body, and he felt it pierce his heart. He had died. He had made an oath. Desus will return.


End file.
